Addiction
by K a t r i x a
Summary: Belial is addicted to love. She's addicted to sex. She's addicted to every sin there is and she is addicted to control, but even she knows when she needs helps...just who would be able to help her if she cannot help herself?
1. How the Sinful have Fallen

**A/n:** Love me. I so pwned this couple. 3 and just broke your norm.

**Disclaimer:** I lay claim to nothing.

* * *

She was given the name worthless. She chose to show god how worthless she was by denying her body its true gender. She was clearly female though she had the parts for it yes, she had quite the female body but she lacked anything else that might have signified she was more then this androgynous woman, so why did it bother if for the last few thousands of years it has never before? Many thoughts had run through her head as to why these thoughts of worthlessness began to stir perhaps it was because she knew Lucifer would never return her love because she'd hate him then. Was it because she could not fail to save to Kurai or perhaps she was feeling inadequate because of Alexiel…though why should she? Prissy, blood thirsty angel…although extremely kind when she was not fighting. Hell she may have even considered her a friend except she was not: For Belial hated her. She was perfect. She was worthless. No way could the two become anything but enemies. Her hair that was so long and luxurious, her own short and a dull red. Eyes that glittered with her life while her own seemed to be dulled by painful false pretense of insanity. A body anyone would be jealous, she a body men would be jealous of…

She stopped the thoughts before her stress level could rise it would not do to have one of the other Satans so haphazardly walk by like they always did and see her freaking out, ranting and raving about some beautiful, lovely angel she could never hope to surpass because she was worthless. God made that so and she carried it out to spite him. God did not care why should she?

'_Yes why should this unworthy angel even care for such a body? One has more power then the angel and of course One is sought after by many as well.' _Yes if she kept telling herself that she could indeed move on and forget these petty issues. She did not need to so curvaceous like Alexiel to be a woman, she was more then a woman then that angel…right? Another sigh seemed to escape her lips, she had been doing it constantly since it seemed everything had returned to peace. Its not as if she did not enjoy it herself but she was bored, she wanted to be loved and she wanted people to Adore her, lust for her like they did Alexiel…and there is that damnable Angel again infuriating her even though she is not here. Perhaps if she thought about maybe the reasons her thoughts have become so full of self hatred was because she was, indeed, lonely.

"Its not as if One has been alone before…One has always been alone from the very start, there is no logical reason for One to wish love."

Yet there was because Belial, even if she did not admit it, had more emotions then she knew how to handle and because of this saw her only joy in manipulating people and deceiving them and doing what she could to prove herself not worthless. But what to do then to chase away these thoughts, she mused silently, walking around her room -so filled with gothic furniture one might have thought it resembled an old grand room of those Victorian castles.- A trip into the plane with humans would be fun but she did not wish to be bothered by them. She did not wish for Heaven either for it would be to much of a painful reminder that she was a sinner, she was a Satan and she could not be forgiven. She took this time to curse God for all she was worth. Bloody bastard…such a cruel being he was and humans worshipped him and gave praise!

A vase that was near her suddenly broke as water stained the red carpeting which reminded her so much of blood. She did not realize how much anger she with held from the world and suddenly found herself wishing more then ever to let it all out but she was in Hell, she was keeping peace here for she did not particularly give a damn for another war but she was tired and it was to time consuming to begin with. Where then could she go? It seemed odd she never thought of Hades before now. Why she could pay a visit to Uriel! Surely he would be the perfect distraction to keep her from going even more insane then she was. (And Belial brought a whole new meaning to insane beauty thank you very much). So she grabbed her favorite hat and left her room, intending on either one of two things:

1) Seduce Uriel and relieve her emotions

Or

2) Destroy the poor Angel's sanity.

One or the other sounded damn well fun to her and that was why she barely noticed how easy it was to find the entrance to Hades. Perhaps being a Satan was rather useful then mind numbing -which was often the case. How many careless people would willingly sin? Oh wait she was talking about humans never mind then- Let it be known she disliked most humans -of the few she enjoyed she still hated because she knew of no other way to really feel for them because in most cases they still annoyed her- She looked then to Charon who looked back at her.

"You are not dead, you do not belong here."

"One wishes to see a friend dear to her. Do allow this poor Fallen passage through Hades." She said bowing, showing respect to the ferryman of death. "Otherwise One might have to pull some strings…"

With nary a word more Charon allowed her on, and when she told him of who she wished to see was quite pleased he took her and with not more then a mere show of her powers. Even here they were easy to persuade. Simpletons really. Through out the ride she glanced into the river of Lethe, one touch and all memories would disperse, and idly mused on the other rivers which flowed through Hades and the various levels which often fascinated her. It was like Hell but much more structured and far more crueler. Here she was exposed to the other fallen Angels or humans…even Gods…that is to say the titan's who still roamed this area. Belial of course never once came into contact with any of the other Gods, though temptation to seek out the God of War Aries was a bit to tempting or perhaps Aphrodite, the beautiful goddess of Love. For a second she pondered what it would be like to be in the presence of a God different from her own and found it to be an exciting prospect, one she would of course have to figure out later on.

"We're here now. There, through that path you will find the one you Seek." Came Charon's voice which sounded to tired to her ears but she minded not and stepped from the boat resuming the trek to where Uriel would be just beyond her reach.

Excitement began to bubble inside of her as she neared closer to his domain, already she imagined the many things she would do to him, if he approved or not mattered not, what she wanted was distraction and to prove to him not every woman can be like Alexiel and that Alexiel is not the only one who could capture hearts. She wondered where that thought came from and stopped momentarily. Did she admit to herself she had a thing for Uriel? Yes she mused, of course she did. Besides Lucifer who would never return such feelings -she loved him to much to even wish for that- but Uriel…he was someone entirely different. Calm, mature but very gentle, and before she was a fallen she found him to be a wonderful source of insight. Though he like many others he too disapproved how she acted and that was why she followed Lucifer. He did not mind and this was the ultimate way to insult "God" if he could even be called that.

Shaking her head she made her way to into Uriel's domain, now feeling a bit more at peace herself since she was nearing him, but of course an annoying obstacle just had to get in her way but when it was such a pretty young thing she let the annoyance slide.

"Are you a friend?" Asked Doll curiously. Belial mused on the word "Friend" could they be called as such? "Yes, One felt the need to pay him a visit. Is he home?" Such a stupid question of course he would be, she found out through sources he rarely leaves unless it is to punish souls. Doll smiled to her brightly, the soul reminded her of another Angel but she was to excited by the prospect of seeing Uriel.

She was acting like some love sick fool…she knew very well Uriel would rather have not much to do with her not since she betrayed the others -who betrayed her first in her opinion, and heaven had sinned far more then those in hell that was for sure-

"Uriel~~!" She called out, and Belial stared to have some young girl call him with such affection…she felt a slight jealous streak flow into her for the briefest of seconds.

Said angel poked his head out from the entry way and his eyes widened at the sight of the Satan of Pride.

"Belial…"

"Uriel." She replied coolly, moving past the maid looking girl and smiled in a way that for some reason unnerved people, she had yet to understand why…they were so confusing sometimes. Honestly. "At least you remembered this One."

"How could I not? You have left a great impression on many, although it is not a great one at all." He said, the collar around his neck giving him his voice back. Belial noticed this only briefly.

She had heard he had removed his vocal cords through the grape vine -Really people in Hell just loved gossip- so to her it sounded almost odd but she ignored it completely before wrapping her arms around his neck, smirking at his tense posture. His expression made her want to double over. Clearly he was still not use to her being so flamboyantly clingy.

"One is not here for trouble, Uriel, it is just that this One was feeling a slight loneliness and who better to share it with then one who is also alone?" She whispered, leaning in closer to him, their lips barely touching before she pulled back.

Who was she to even think he'd want to be near her, or would want her near her…others certainly did, humans more to say loved the sex she gave, they loved the presence she had and they got off with her on her flirtations alone but that did not matter none of it did to her anymore. She wanted Uriel to appreciate her, like he did with Alexiel. Though not close when in heaven they did have a friendship and she wanted to know that friendship existed. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was finally loosing her hold on reality and without anyone to turn to but him…this angel before her well to have him deny her would be something that just might cause her to loose what sanity she had. In that case she would rape him. She would lock him away and use him as she saw fit. She was the embodiment of pride and lust and she would have what she wanted even if it was by force but even so she would do it in a graceful way.

"Loneliness? Why not go to one of your little whores who so adore you?" He asked, fighting down the blush that threatened to give away the sudden nervous feeling he held. Why would she come to him, of all people? Surely this woman had more then enough lovers -last he knew she was courting some pretty young female- so why?

"One desires to only have the Angel Uriel. Of course One shall resort to kidnapping if one must." She said off-handedly as if she were talking about the weather.

Belial was more then used to people calling her a whore or mentioning of her dreaded trait of sleeping with anything that moves -Animals included.-

"I hardly see how I would be able to help, Bell," Ah it had been a while since he called her that and unintentionally he caused her to stir. She did not allow anyone to call her by her name yet she did not bother to correct him or anyone but warned them to not call her as such however it was Uriel she let it slide. She always did.

"You're lonely too. Without Alexiel…knowing now you only have one companion…but she can't really love you can she?" Oh she was playing with fire now as Uriel pushed her away. Alexiel was a sore subject with him. "What does that Angel have that One does not? Looks? Kindness? Power? Why can this One not be worthy to of affection? Why does no one ever chase after me?" She broke her use of "One" when in reference to herself. Because expressing her emotions which had been locked up any other way would be useless.

Besides this way she could acknowledge her own existence. It was a way to say to herself she was worthy, in her mind, to be noticed. Uriel too was taken aback, what had happened to the calm Belial who used to be so reserved and so…perfect? Granted she was quite a few brush strokes short of a brilliant painting but her control of her emotions and her actions is what drew him to her. Yes he loved Alexiel, she was perfect in his eyes but this angel before him had flaws. So many flaws he could not begin to count and to see her suddenly come to him asking him questions asking about why others chose Alexiel and not her confused him. He was unaware his silence was affecting her.

"You cannot answer can you?" She turned away, scoffing as she did and turned her back to him, gazing to the floor as her insecurities wormed their way through. She wanted to keep them buried but she wanted him to acknowledge her.

Not as a lover as a friend…she wanted to know he still cared even just a little. If someone thought her worthy still she would be able to handle things but this silence made her crazy. She dug her nails so deep into her palms they began to bleed, and she did not mind. The pain felt nice, if only a little but it did not help the surge of emotion. Uriel was her only friend, he was the only one who still saw her with respect before she betrayed him…betrayed everyone else so would he still hold the same respect to give her comfort? Even pity! She needed to know she was not worthless…

"Its not that I can't…" He started before wrapping arms around her. "Its just that I am unsure of how to comfort you without destroying your already fragile hold on emotions."

Belial remained silent and did not move. Tears had begun to leak from her closed eyes, despite her attempts to stop them. So many fucking years of believing she was worthless and forcing herself to not care…to fight off her emotions so she could do as she pleased. That was why she slept around, it was why she committed so many sins. It felt wonderful and made her forget and in forgetting she fashioned herself a new personality one that would bring her respect. She now felt all that shattered as years of insecurity creeped up on her.

"Is it because I'm worthless?" She whispered.

"You could never be worthless!" He said, hugging her tighter. "You are nothing like Alexiel don't ever try to be her…or compare yourself to her. I like you, Belial but it seemed you had changed and forgotten me. Forgotten yourself over these many years…"

Damn Uriel and being right. She felt more tears slide down her cheeks and tried to stop the sobs that wanted to escape or the feeling of breaking down. So she wasn't worthless or was he just saying that to make her feel better. Glancing then over her shoulder at him she glared, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Prove it." She hissed. "Prove to me I am not worthless."

Uriel just stared down at her before smiling and leaned in to kiss on the lips, turning her body to face him before deepening it and pulling away only to attack them again, and he almost smirked when she allowed him entrance, it was truly one of the most amazing kisses he has been given but he knew two dominant people could not hope to win and she knew this as well so she submitted. For this one night she would submit to him and let him do as he pleased. She wondered if this was what love felt like. The kiss by far had more feeling then all the others she slept with and maybe it was because of her feelings but she almost wished to be like this forever, with him and no one else. Doll watched secretly from the other entrance, a smile playing on her lips before she left them alone. Her master was truly a gentle man to show kindness to such a wicked being.

Sensing Doll leave he broke from their kiss, at least now he saw why so many Angels chose to break such a cardinal rule of no loving another angel. It felt almost wonderful and Belial seemed to make things feel just that much more pleasurable.

"Does that prove enough, Belial?"

She merely nodded, being to dazed to speak and far to elated to even think clearly. Uriel didn't think she was worthless. So she was not worthless then in her mind now that someone thought her as being worthy to love. For now though she wanted to sleep the exhaustion of her earlier mood and the sudden events leading up to now had definitely tired her out. Leaning against him she purred, letting her eyes close. When she could form a coherent thought she smiled lazily, nuzzling into his neck.

"Thank you."

No other words seemed to be needed because he laughed gently, holding her tighter on reflex.

"You're welcome, Belial."


	2. How the Mighty have Sinned

A/n: From Uriel's POV!

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine…oh wait they are D -shot by lawyers-

* * *

Uriel often enjoyed his time with Doll, she was simple a joy to have around but he found himself growing if only the tiniest bit of bored. He continued his job of damning people to hell as he always had but for some reason it did not seem to keep his mind from wondering. Lately it had been wondering to Belial, the Satan of Pride and though he was loathed to admit as much as she annoyed him, infuriated him…he did like having her around. Even before she betrayed heaven she was always asking questions, she never seemed to have the same mindset as others and she was never fully female was she? He had to do a lot of digging but eventually she told him. Yes Belial did not like the ay heaven was ran, he himself did not but he followed God and he did as told but Belial...oh she was a true magician always casting illusions, creating any bit of chaos she could merely because she could.

Uriel knew she hated God. He knew she did not like how sinful Heaven was and he knew how alluring Lucifer was to her: Like a drug he symbolized everything she wanted to crush…to have and when he turned against God she followed. They were not close, they had no friendship they were two Angels who met, talked and shared ideals. She was also probably the one Lucifer would trust because as it was Belial never told secrets unless it benefited her and this way she could do what she set out long ago to do: Prove God wrong. Prove to him he was no all mighty and she would be right. He watched her fall into the deepest depths of sins and enjoy every moment. He saw how she enjoyed having humans worship her and give offerings to her and it made him hate her. Hate her enough that he could still appreciate such a twisted angel.

Belial was a constant paradox to him really and she did nothing but give him headaches yet she still wondered how she was doing, though she was probably bored now without a war but maybe she was also glad? Thinking back to when they were in heaven he noticed her look upon the other female angels with disgust and yet she still seemed to envy them, but why when she could careless? To her having genders meant more of a discrimination as it was to often the case he noticed then how trivial she seemed but when she betrayed them, him, he realized how wrong he had been. He always liked to think Heaven had not become some sinful paradise with out a ruler but it had. Slowly the corruption had begun to spread like a disease and when he saw Alexiel fighting against them his heart was crushed. She betrayed him like Belial. Though it felt nearly worse then when Bell did…because Belial was more like an acquaintance. An acquaintance he couldn't help but worry about now. She never seemed to leave his thoughts even when he was so captured by Alexiel she was there, watching him and teasing him.

He did not wish to think of her because it usually led him to start wonder on certain feelings he never knew existed. Besides what did it matter she despised him now, she had changed and she was not his Belial…she was not the questioning, if bit chaos induced woman who was one of few to befriend her she was something else: Something born of Sin and Darkness a something he found to be very tempting to him. He looked to Doll who was pouting him some tea, and absently asked for her to bring him some cake. Doll smiled and ran off to do so.

He loved his Doll very much, like a daughter to him she was and also a great distraction. He couldn't help but ponder why he felt as if Belial needed him, it was not common really but he felt it, like a nagging annoying little bug that would not leave him alone. Still he would not set foot into Hell especially not to see her, she would probably scoff at him and tell him off in that beautiful speech patterns of hers. Her cool beauty made her almost as irresistible as Alexiel…and Uriel wondered when he began to see the two in different lights…or that is to say when he began to feel things for the gender confused Angel. Sighing when he knew nothing good would come of it he sipped at his tea, smiling when Doll came back and began to talk to him, how he managed to think and keep up a conversation with her was amazing but he supposed one did learn tricks to pass time. Soon enough Doll, feeling another presence went outside, to make sure of course they would not harm her master. He let himself a smile before going into his vast library, looking for a book to read to pass time.

"Uriel~!" Doll's sweet, but sometimes annoying voice he admitted, had called to him so as he poked his head into the entry way not prepared for what greeted him. Belial stood before him, moving towards him.

"Belial…"

"Uriel." She replied coolly, moving past the maid looking girl and smiled in a way that made his heart beat faster. "At least you remembered this One."

How could he not? She was a sinful creature known for insatiable lust, her desires and her pride. She was cruel and twisted individual who played with the darkness in people's hearts, bringing them into her world to play her cruel game just to make them face their sins and become strong from it. Such a cruel woman who teased and seduced as many as she could, tainting the innocence of children she lured into bed, of men she forced sex with….his voice was filled with disgust as he spoke, disgust for how low she had fallen and for what? To spite God? To spite heaven?

"How could I not? You have left a great impression on many, although it is not a great one at all." He said, the collar around his neck giving him his voice back and he honestly wondered why she would be here now. So many thoughts he felt his head pounding. He did not wish to be subjected to her mind games again.

"One is not here for trouble, Uriel, it is just that this One was feeling a slight loneliness and who better to share it with then one who is also alone?" Uriel fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was not lonely, how could he be with Doll?

Looking into her eyes which seemed to be holding so much at once it was hard to discern what she thought but he felt though for some reason a desired urge to comfort her. He loved Belial…but when had he? When had he fallen for the woman before him?

"Loneliness? Why not go to one of your little whores who so adore you?" A bit harsh yes but surely she had many who would be all to happy indulge her wish to forget her loneliness but what shocked him was the play of emotions in her normally controlled eyes.

She was doubting him, she was hurt and she was scared but why? Belial never showed an interest so why? Then he thought about the subtle gestures before her Fall. The way she would stand a bit to close, the way she would listen to him speak, her awe at his power and the way she would tease him lightly about his love for Alexiel. The talks, the slightly longer then should be gazes…had she fallen so hard for Lucifer that her love for him would be so easy to shrug off? No but then why would she be looking at him with the very same eyes, doing the very same gestures she had done with Lucifer? Was he a replacement or did she perhaps truly feel for him? If so why choose now to come to him? What could he offer?

"One desires to only have the Angel Uriel. Of course One shall resort to kidnapping if one must." She said off-handedly as if she were talking about the weather. Uriel knew he shouldn't have expected any less. She was still selfish.

She was a selfish child, twisting rules and bending reality to her whim…he by all rights should be annoyed with her, hate her but he could not because like Alexiel she became his obsession slowly but surely she did and now…he felt as if she were playing a cruel game with him. She could not come here willingly for companionship could she?

"I hardly see how I would be able to help, Bell," he replied, looking down at her still, trying to figure what game she was playing.

"You're lonely too. Without Alexiel…knowing now you only have one companion…but she can't really love you can she?" Uriel glared at her, pushing her away some. Doll was his only companion yes but she did love him…just not in the way he was sure he wanted. She showed no signs of wanting such a love.

Then before Uriel could ask what had possessed her to come to him in this fit of clear insanity -no one would bother visiting him unless they truly needed him- and she was someone who always was in control so why?

"What does that Angel have that One does not? Looks? Kindness? Power? Why can this One not be worthy to of affection? Why does no one ever chase after me?"

Ah so it was jealousy, insecurities. He could see now she was just scared and alone and something clicked inside of him. She was truly scared. Never did he think her to be such a weak person and yet he knew she stopped taking her pills, he knew too she would sometimes take the boy's pills and not the girl. He knew she stopped altogether…and he wondered when she had become so twisted…twisted enough that he would be obsessed with her. Obsessed and in love. He did not realize how long he had spent silent until her voice cut through.

"You cannot answer can you?" She turned away, scoffing as she did and turned her back to him, leaving Uriel confused and just a bit saddened. He truthful did not know how too.

"Its not that I can't…" He started before wrapping arms around her. "Its just that I am unsure of how to comfort you without destroying your already fragile hold on emotions."

Yes he noticed the moment she stepped in her emotions would soon break and he knew then she needed him but he was to delusional to believe her sincere until she spoke the next words.

"Is it because I am worthless?"

The heart breaking voice caused his own to break as he pulled her close, how could she be worthless? She the beautiful fallen Angel who shined brighter then any angel in heaven? She who was always in control, who sought to spite a wrathful God…an angel who befriended him without him knowing? A woman who was like him in so many ways: Both alone, both having loves they would never have, both being respected and feared and therefore put out of reach. Wanted by those who could not have them. She was a fallen…and he was not. She had sinned and he had not so why? Why then did he feel this feeling of helplessness, of anger and fierce love?

"You could never be worthless!" He said, hugging her tighter. "You are nothing like Alexiel don't ever try to be her…or compare yourself to her. I like you, Belial but it seemed you had changed and forgotten me. Forgotten yourself over these many years…"

He felt her tears soak through his clothing, heard the barely contained sobs and felt the shaking body. She was going to break, he thought sadly until her voice, barely a hiss rung in his ears.

"Prove it." She hissed. "Prove to me I am not worthless."

And so he thought of how to and very quickly he placed his own lips to his own, turning her body to be pressed firmly against his own. He could taste the darkness in her…the heavy sin which seemed to cloak her like a second skin. He could damn her to cruelest of fates but he chose then to love her. He broke the kiss for barely a second before kissing her, forcing his tongue into mouth and moaned gently into the kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance and he knew one of them would give and it would not be him. He smirked feeling her submit and too the time to enjoy the feelings she brought to the kiss. Never had he felt such a strong desire for lust, a desire to have her under him, to hear her moaning his name, to feel her arms around him, laying with him and loving him. His beautiful fallen angel. Again the kiss broke as he looked down at her smiling. She seemed dazed.

"Is that proof enough?" He had asked, noticing her trying to form a coherent thought and settled for nodding.

Leaning her head against his chest he took this time to play with the short red hair, which felt very soft, of course she was the Satan of Pride. He blushed when her breath ghost along his skin as she nuzzled him.

"Thank you."

Those two words meant more to him then he could realize and laughed gently, hugging her closer.

"You're welcome." He replied, breathing in her scent. He did not care if this would be a fleeting moment but he did know one thing: He would protect her for as long as he could, because she was his now, and he knew in his heart -always knew- he would be her Angel.


End file.
